


Esperanto

by sherrylxy



Series: …Reloaded [7]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, M/M, Parallel Universes, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrylxy/pseuds/sherrylxy
Summary: 一篇综合了鬼泣大小写以及猎天使魔女世界线的脑洞，算是个大纲，但很长很啰嗦。鬼哭世界中半魔双子的母亲Eva=猎天使魔女世界中，与传说中的黑骑士签订契约的魔女Eva——这样的故事。各种穿越时空，世界线变动，乱七八糟一锅炖的脑洞，恋爱元素严重不足，妈不是那个温柔的妈。虽然主要剧情围绕鬼哭的角色，但因为涉及大量猎天使魔女的剧透，以及基于剧情的脑补，强烈建议玩过游戏或者了解剧情后再继续阅读。cp：DV，Eva/Sparda，少量Mundus/Sparda，Nero/V/Credo/Kyrie亲情向，以及其他奇葩cp比如大小写两位Eva的微妙火花，历代女主贵乱，以及Nevan/小写Eva骨科。为了方便区分，小写的天使Eva写作eva。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Eva/Sparda (Devil May Cry), Mundus/Sparda (Devil May Cry)
Series: …Reloaded [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395124
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

接[愛という名の咎 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262737/chapters/45810652)完结后，大概是小V四五岁时候的故事。本来计划写个一家四口穿越回爸爸达和Eva刚认识时候的“回到未来”式长篇，十分恶俗的老爸老妈’爱情’故事。加引号的原因是没啥实质的恋爱元素，而且这个Eva妈妈有点’凶残’（DV：瑟瑟发抖抱团取暖怀疑人生）。但是……也是我一贯的毛病，写着写着就会脑袋一热填各种新设定进去，大纲越写越长，估计成文少说要十几万字，同时DMC事务所老板和老板娘的戏份比例越来越少。虽然我很喜欢开脑洞，但写文核心动力还是搞cp，DV元素不足会写不下去。不过既然脑洞已经开出来了，憋着也挺难受的，我又很难爆肝把这么多cp无关的剧情写出来，那就干脆给大家随便嘚吧嘚吧大纲过个嘴瘾吧（懒蛋行为请勿模仿）。  
最终Boss可能会有点出乎意料，估计不是所有人都能接受这么搞。而且我非常喜欢蛋像爸爸哥像妈妈这样的设定，也算是搞这篇文的主要动力之一？我脑补的Eva跟大部分人都相去甚远……好吧我脑内的爸爸达也和普遍认知差挺多的，反正老卡选择了大面积留白，那我就顺着个人口味放飞自我了。  
虽说是大纲，润色之后也不短，大概分个几次放出。  
如果能接受的话，我们继续——

故事开篇于Vergil的一个梦，一开始是儿时的回忆——他和Dante共同的生日那天，他从对方那里得到了一本做工粗糙的手工书——《Tony Redgrave大冒险》（更确切地说是本超级抽象的连环画），内容是隔壁邻居Antonio叔叔讲给他们的故事集合。这算是他少有的，把“Dante”和“书本”放在一起的美好回忆（尽管当时的小维对弟弟的文学以及绘画水平很是嫌弃）。魔界血雨腥风的几十年将Vergil的童年记忆和人类习惯磨损得不成样子，但经过了这几年，新一代斯巴达一家四口共建父慈子孝兄友弟恭五好家庭的努力后（主力军：Nero），他也逐渐适应了新的生活，往昔的记忆也一点点地回归，似乎一切都在向最好的方向发展。  
然后是Eva将她准备的生日礼物——那两枚护身符交给他们的场景。那时候的他和Dante为了争夺蛋糕上的巧克力大打出手，梦中的Vergil仿佛以一个局外人的身份俯瞰着一切，惊讶地发现Eva正以悲伤和愧疚的表情看着双胞胎，而她的手上正捧着Dante送他的那本故事书。  
随后的梦境急转直下，他梦到了Fortuna的小巷，Nero出生的那天（具体内容见前文《焰》），初生婴儿一动不动地躺在墙边的阴影中，他小心翼翼地抱起婴儿，小小的身躯已经冷透了……  
然后Vergil就惊醒了，Dante像个八爪鱼一样巴在他身上呼呼大睡。  
被弟弟从梦乡勒醒后Vergil在床上边以音容宛在的姿势躺尸边思考梦的寓意，总觉得又得去老宅跑一趟，或许那本象征着Dante文艺细胞顶峰的“著作”能在几次灾难后残存下来，还有Nero，他也搞不清楚这究竟是个单纯的噩梦，还是别的什么……这时楼下的电话铃响了，刚醒的Dante被亲哥一脚踢下床去接电话。  
来电话的是Morrison，他带来了一个意料之外的委托人。  
Luka——Luka Redgrave。  
蛋：谁啊？  
哥：Antonio Redgrave的儿子。  
蛋：哦哦想起来了是小时候咱家隔壁的Tony叔叔，他儿子叫Luka？我只记得他家那个吵死人的鹦鹉了……好像是叫Chickee还是什么来着……  
哥：……（看了眼Griffon，将为数不多的同情心挤出一点分给了被小没良心的童年玩伴忘光光的Luka）

————————插播一句注解————————  
Luka（Luka Redgrave）：猎天使魔女的男主（勉强算是），帅不过三秒男。他的父亲名叫Antonio Redgrave，是个记者，在调查魔女和贤者的传说时唤醒了沉睡的贝姐，被天使们杀死（详情见猎天使魔女的动画和一代游戏）。神谷在推上说过Dante的假名“Tony Redgrave”是来自一名他尊敬的记者，应该指的就是Luka的父亲。鬼泣的世界没有魔女和贤者，也没有天使，所以他活得好好的。  
不知有没有人记得，之前的文里提过哥捏Griffon的原型是小时候邻居家的鹦鹉，就是这只Chickee（Griffon：感到恶意）。  
————————插播完毕——————————

一阵插科打诨结束（Luka：小时候Dante看他哥的眼神就不对，现在好像更不对了？？？），Luka说明了来意——其实他并不是要找恶魔猎人Dante，而是在调查二十年前的那个佣兵，Tony Redgrave，才误打误撞找到DMC事务所的。而他调查Tony的原因，则是因为他的父亲，Antonio Redgrave失踪了，最后的行踪刚好断在Tony（Dante）曾呆过的那个小镇。他去那里时意外发现曾经有个和父亲同名的佣兵，觉得这家伙或许和父亲的失踪有什么关系，于是就查了下去，一路找到了Morrison……  
Dante也很懵，虽然大家第一反应都有点怀疑会不会出现Tony（Dante）的仇家找错人这种乌龙，但其实当年Gilver下手干净利落把Tony可能的仇家全斩草除根了。而且蛋和记者Antonio Redgrave差别不小，首先年龄就在那摆着，认错什么的也太瞎了吧。  
众人正大眼瞪小眼，率先开口的是Vergil。他问Luka，你父亲这次准备探访的地方叫什么？  
（注：Luka的父亲在这里仍是满世界跑调查各种遗迹的记者）  
Vigrid，说来奇怪，我根本查不到这个地方在哪。Luka回答。  
（注：Vigrid，猎天使魔女1中魔女与贤者曾经的居住地，在500年前的魔女狩猎时代被毁，也是贝姐被封印沉睡的地方，当然，Vigrid在鬼泣世界中并不存在）  
Dante看着陷入沉思的Vergil，他是没啥头绪，但他哥脑子里一堆奇奇怪怪的知识，估计有点眉目，于是便和Luka互留了联系方式，说自己这边也会帮忙，有啥进展再交流。  
送走了Morrison和Luka，Dante问他哥在想啥表情这么凝重，Vergil说我可能有点线索，但我不确定，得回Redgrave city的老宅一趟。Dante说那行咱走着。Vergil说你不会忘了昨天答应Nero的事了吧，先办完那个再说。

Fortuna这边，Nero正在和Shadow“训练”，外貌仅5岁的V在一旁指导——场面略显诡异，Lucia和Nico在一旁看得津津有味，眼镜姑娘还不时做点笔记。  
V的身体已经逐渐稳定，现在跟着Nero，Kyrie和一群孤儿院的孩子们一起住。之前他的本体还不得不呆在魔界时，就经常附在Shadow或者Griffon身上来人间，据他所说是实在受不了寡廉鲜耻的那两个老不正经，再呆下去眼要瞎，只能求兄弟收留。  
Nero特训的原因，以及Lucia为什么不在Dumary岛而在Fortuna，说起来有点长。起因是昨天Lucia拜访DMC事务所，找Dante请教魔兵器的事。因为身世的原因，曾经Lucia对借助恶魔的力量心生抵触，但在看过恶魔猎人与火焰恶魔Balrog的战斗后（见五代前传小说），她也开始考虑摒弃一直以来的偏见。可是，她驯服魔兵器的过程却不太顺利，在伤到了一位自愿帮忙的友善的恶魔之后，Lucia猜测是不是她这边的方法有什么问题，于是她联系了Dante，希望能得到这位几十年经验的魔兵器老手的帮助。  
昨天他们从下午一路试到晚上——说是找Dante帮忙，实际的教学指导却是Vergil，毕竟“顺着力道打出去”，“像普通的棍子一样挥就行啦”，“咿哈——耶——”这种建议只会让人翻白眼（By 哥）。一下午无论师傅还是学生都很努力，用Vergil的话说，Lucia控制魔力的精确与力度都恰到好处，比他那个只会乱挥乱砸的蠢弟弟要完美得多，但是魔兵器就是不听使唤。  
不是恶魔的问题，有俩魔王在旁边看着，哪只不长眼的敢造次；也不是Lucia的问题，Vergil对个人教学水平很有自信。  
Dante翻了个白眼说得了吧，你那又抽象又龟毛到不行的教法也没比我好到哪去，根本就是问蜈蚣走路先迈哪只脚结果害人家一天都动不了地方。  
于是惯例于晚饭时间拜访事务所的Nero，一头雾水地被和Dante争上了头的Vergil拖去从零开始学习使用魔兵器，以证明老父亲的能力。  
结果他也死活不行。  
被殃及池鱼的Nero看着Vergil越来越黑的脸，满头大汗。  
摸着良心说，不管那个因为哥哥夸奖别的小姑娘而闹别扭故意抬杠的臭弟弟，Nero觉得Vergil其实教得不错。  
最后，是V替一家子解了围——说不定是魔兵器的相性问题呢？比如V自己就是，能用Vergil的阎魔刀，也能用Dante的帽子和路西法，但跟狗棍却怎么都合不来。  
大家想想也对，于是敲定Dante明天去找Enzo把寄放在他那的魔兵器取回来，一件一件试总能找到适合的。  
不同于被V说服的其他人，Lucia却在考虑，在这之前她已经尝试了各种不同恶魔变成的魔兵器，然而没有任何一次是成功的，这样的可能性大吗？  
会不会与自己身为人造魔人有关？Vergil说魔兵器是基于一种单方从属的契约，而任何契约的启动都需要同调一部分魔力，只不过魔兵器的需求量小到极易被忽略。会不会是这一步出了问题？人造魔人的魔力和普通恶魔的魔力相互排斥？  
若真的如此，那正常继承恶魔血脉的Nero又是怎么一回事？  
前情提要结束，Dante把他的一堆收藏丢给了Nero他们，交代了几句，就跟Vergil二人直奔红墓市的老宅。众人又忙活了一阵子，结果Nero和Lucia还是无法使用魔兵器。如果说昨天大家还是抱着看热闹的心态，现在也渐渐意识到问题有些严重。Lucia说了自己的猜想，Nico突然问，你说的让你诞生的那个大坏蛋，他的公司叫Uroboros？  
Uroboros？Nero觉得好像在哪里听过，Nico说对啊我那个混蛋老爹就是在那里工作时认识的我妈，那个混蛋在研究笔记里提过，他曾带着魔剑教团的“圣物”去Uroboros公司交流研究，说不定教团和“人造魔人”计划有什么联系。  
在众人的请求下Lucia魔人化了一下，Nero立刻发现她的魔人形象与魔力和十年前他对战的教团骑士们，以及魔化的Credo十分相似，很是震惊。  
V说，我们可以假设，教团的“归天仪式”与Uroboros公司的人造魔人是同源的研究，只不过实验对象分别是成人和胚胎。如果Lucia不能使用魔兵器是实验造成的结果，莫非教团也对Nero做了什么？比如挑选年轻的骑士做实验之类的。  
Nero立刻否定，没有，绝对没有。虽然早就当了教团骑士，但直到救世主事件发生之前，Credo一直把他和Kyrie保护得很好，在Dante一枪崩了教皇之前他对那些破事一无所知。如果他早些知道教团在拿骑士们搞魔化实验，哪怕诉诸暴力也要带着那兄妹俩跑得远远的。  
Nico说现在瞎猜也没用，不如我去翻翻那个混球的研究日志好了，就算没被教团做过手脚，Nero也被关在救世主石膏像里当过动力源，兴许是那时候有啥东西影响了未成年魔人也说不定。  
于是大家各回各家各找各妈，V面色凝重被Griffon取笑。DV二人来送魔具时Griffon和Shadow换了班，这两只平时会一只跟着V一只跟着Vergil，每日轮换，担任助手，传声筒，受气包等等职务，谁都不太愿意跟着Vergil因为不想再多个电灯泡头衔。对于狮鹫嘲笑他每次遇到Nero相关的事就会过度紧张，V说这次不一样，你不觉得今天Vergil态度有点怪吗？昨天晚上他还梦到了……  
Griffon吐槽大小姐您这毛病是不是该改一改了，整天偷看你妈的隐私他知道吗？  
V翻了个白眼说，我也不想看，但合体太久的后遗症不是我能控制的，每次Vergil情绪激动我这边就要被迫接收第一人称小电影，幸好他现在收敛多了不会让Dante的大脸或者XX突然出现在我面前。  
昨天，他梦到了本应是“幸存”的那一个的Nero，在出生时夭折了，就像曾经的V一样。  
V和Griffon都曾作为Vergil的噩梦存在了几十年，对这个人的心里创伤熟悉得不能再熟悉了，但是V不觉得昨天的那个梦是单纯的噩梦。  
说到Vergil，他今天和Dante跑去折腾老宅，现在差不多也是晚饭时间了，于是Griffon被打发去通过Shadow来喊两人吃饭，喊了好几遍对面没回应，它顺着魔力感应——Shadow不见了？  
Nero打了Dante的手机，对面传来录音“您拨打的用户不在服务区”。于是Griffon直接去联系Vergil，结果更傻眼，它和Vergil的契约也断了？  
众人脑内拉响一级警报，嘱咐Nico关照Kyrie和孩子们，有什么情况就把Lady和Trish她们喊来，Nero和V连夜开车赶去红墓市（车是Nero从二手市场买的小吉普，房车现在主要是他和Nico工作时用）。  
无眠的一夜，直到第二天中午，除了昨天半夜Nero打电话说他和V已经赶到老宅，房子周边看上去一切正常，之后就一直音讯全无。忧心忡忡的Kyrie和干着急也没用于是看了一晚上Agnus的笔记现在困成狗的Nico，等来了联系不上Dante又打不通Nero电话的鬼泣123女主们。  
以及“浩劫重现！魔树幻影再临”的报道，和眼前高耸入云的巨大根茎。  
（附注，Fortuna全城的通讯信号都被截断了）  
和当年的红墓市不同，出现在Fortuna的树似乎不是实体，但也把居民们吓得不轻。齐聚一堂的女主们满脸复杂在心里把这种时候闹失踪的那几个臭男人骂了个遍，虽然曾放话再也不管斯巴达一家那点陈芝麻烂谷子鸡毛蒜皮，但人间安危还是要顾虑的。Trish率先开口说，她觉得那棵幻影树好像不是Qliphoth，有些说不上来的地方感觉不太一样……  
“很敏锐嘛，确实不是Qliphoth，我也几千年没见过它了。”甜腻的声音从房间的一角传来，在众人诧异的眼神中，昨天Dante带来的那堆魔兵器里，一把紫色的电吉他逐渐幻化成了一位浑身被黑色蝙蝠缠绕的红发女妖。  
“那是Kabbalah，曾经被Sparda和Mundus联手封印的生命之树。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Dante和Vergil这边，两人走阎魔刀传送门来到老宅后，Vergil一头钻进书房，Dante随便收拾收拾屋子，时不时跟哥搭两句话。这几年一家四口断断续续地把被毁得差不多的宅子修补得像模像样，现在基本上能住人，只是双胞胎俩出于心理因素一直回避这里不愿久住，反倒是Nero和他的小伙伴们更常来，连书房都是V整理出来的。Vergil一边翻找一边跟Dante说了自己的想法，没提之前的梦，只是说Luka的父亲正在调查的那个Vigrid，他小时侯曾听Eva提起过，那应该是母亲的’故乡’。  
Dante一听立刻精神了，一个不在地图上的城镇是母亲的故乡？于是也加入搜查，脑了好几个假说比如像Lady一样是秘术一族或者巫女的后裔啊，所以聚居地不为普通人所知，或者像Lucia一样是封印看守什么的。  
Vergil在心里把这几个假设暗暗否决了，他还记得Eva提起Vigrid时的样子，和父亲时不时流露出的神情一样。他后来明白了，那是悲伤和孤独，Vigrid很可能已经不复存在。  
Dante边说着“真想去母亲的故乡看看”边拿起一本破旧的硬皮绘本，好巧不巧，这正是他当年送Vergil的那本《Tony Redgrave大冒险》，然后，十分俗套的，书里发出一阵强光，把两只半魔吸了进去。  
两人视力从刺眼的光线下恢复过来后，第一眼就看见大概只有10岁左右的Luka，小男孩被突然出现的两个190+帅哥吓了一跳，一番交流后得知Luka正跟着父亲调查遗迹，而他们所在的这片残桓断壁的废墟正是几百年前毁灭的Vigrid。令人迷惑的是，这里的Luka似乎对斯巴达一家毫无印象（因为他们穿越到了猎天使魔女的世界线）。  
这时Luka的父亲Antonio回来了，半魔双子敏锐地发现对方正被一群奇怪的生物尾随，那群黄白相间的东西一看到这俩人就要跑，被两位魔王揪住揍了个半死，本想审问一下但奈何语言不通，顶着对面那对父子诧异的目光，他们才意识到普通人好像看不到这群玩意。  
（这里是猎天使魔女一代和动画血色命运的剧情，Antonio在调查中唤醒了沉睡的贝姐，却在Luka面前被天使们杀死。不小心闯进来的蛋和哥把跟踪Antonio的天使们给干掉了，但如果这里Antonio不被天使们杀死，后续的很多事都会发生变化，可能会导致严重的后果。）  
然后他们就被某种力量粗暴地拽走了，一睁眼一个活生生的Eva就站在他们面前。又震惊又疑惑一句“妈”还没叫出口，就听面前的金发淑女开始怒吼：斯巴达！又是你家的小崽子！这次是两个，买一送一！  
Dante缩了缩脑袋，心想我和Vergil谁是买的谁是送的啊？  
Vergil则想，“又”？那之前的是谁？  
Eva那边冲Sparda发完火，像是有经验一样问，你们俩谁是Vergil——哦拿着阎魔刀的那个对吧，红色的那个，你叫什么？  
双胞胎被吓得一愣一愣，机械地回答着问题，Eva还吐槽“上次还是和天使生孩子这次怎么和人类了？斯巴达你是魔界宽吻海豚吗？”，搞清楚了这俩纯属误入，不是啥意图破坏世界的野心家，于是态度多少好了一些，说好吧我相信你们是无辜的，让我把你们这段记忆删除送你们回原本的地方。  
终于回过神来的Vergil问，您之前见过其他的Vergil？也删除记忆送走了他？  
Eva点头，是啊，一个Nephilim，表情比你生动点，但跟我耍花招害我不小心搞坏了他的脑子……所以你们俩给我老实点。  
Dante小心翼翼地问啥叫搞坏了脑子，严重吗？  
哦，不严重，大概就是别的记忆也被格式化了一部分，再加上大学志愿从古典文学改成了现代物理——诗歌和量子力学，本来也没什么区别吧。  
（给小写V哥点蜡）  
Vergil脸上写满了“超严重的好吗”。  
接下来是一通科普，恶魔和天使啦，魔女和贤者啦，平行世界啦，（猎天使魔女的剧情中有明显的时空穿梭，因果循环，平行世界的概念，默认Eva对穿越以及平行世界的知识比其他人要多一些）他们现在和Eva所在的时间点并不是他们最开始落入这个世界的时间点，是Eva和Sparda发现突然出现的两个可能破坏这个世界的恶魔，才把他们抓了过来。至于Eva为什么在干这工作，一是因为她研究时间魔法产生的副作用，二是某个Boss被贝姐干掉后，一直阴魂不散，试图利用不同时空的人卷土重来（注：是猎天使魔女2的Boss，有穿越时空创造新时间线的能力，虽然本体被贝姐老爹牺牲自己困在了因果循环里，但这里设定他一直贼心不死想逃出来），DV二人很可能就是被四处挖洞的Boss有心或无意带过来的，久留的话会影响这个世界的光暗力量平衡，得送他们回去。  
蛋：哇，这不是时空警察吗？酷啊。  
这时候Dante想起来他们最初是要调查鬼泣世界的Luka父亲失踪的事，追着线索才被老宅里一本自己小时候的画册送到了这里，就这么被删除记忆丢回去不太好。而且这里的Luka父子身边跟了一群行迹可疑的天使，虽然他和Vergil把它们打跑了，但万一还有漏网之鱼恐怕会对那对父子不利，他有点担心……  
结果Eva听完阴测测地问，你们都做了什么？  
蛋：……路见不平，拔刀相助？（妈您不是魔女吗？和天使是死敌吧我们应该没揍错人？）  
这时候一直没怎么发言的Sparda突然开口，他说，你担心的事发生了，Eva，刚刚在我这边，Kabbalah复活了，我想……是那位’神’的杰作吧。  
（注：这里Sparda是Eva的契约恶魔，两个人分别处于不同的空间，同时也是不同的世界线。）  
Eva明白了，这就是那个混沌神的半身的计划——从一个人类入手，破坏这个世界原本的命运轨迹。  
本应杀死记者Antonio Redgrave的天使，被闯入的两个异界来客提前解决。  
如果Luka Redgrave没有失去父亲，没有亲眼目睹父亲被杀，就不会去追查Bayonetta，那么20年后，也就没有那位“柴郡猫”去保护来自过去的Cereza。  
如果Balder神父与Bayonetta父女的结局发生偏差，环环相扣的闭合循环就会被撬开一个豁口，困于其中的恶神便重获自由。  
两套方案，双重保险，利用搅局的两个强大半魔，和另一个世界的Antonio Redgrave。  
但她还来得及补救。  
——“我不会删除你们的记忆了，因为那个把你们带来的罪魁祸首很可能会故技重施。记住，无论在你们的世界里那对父子的命运如何，无论你们和他们有什么交情，在这里，Antonio Redgrave必须在Vigrid被天使杀害，他的儿子Luka Redgrave，也必须亲眼目睹父亲的死状。”  
Dante看着眼前吐露出陌生话语的女人，之前既忐忑又欢快的心情荡然无存。  
Vergil在一旁沉默不语。

镜头转接Nero和V。  
两人来到老宅发现了落地成球的Shadow，V给它输送了点魔力，恢复原型豹子咬着两兄弟的裤脚带他们来到书房。它最后一次感受到Vergil的魔力是在这里，之后Dante和Vergil的气息就消失了，Shadow也因为切断契约而无法维持形态。  
V从地上捡起那本《Tony Redgrave大冒险》，试着和Nero一起还原事件。书房没有打斗的痕迹，Dante消失前最后的动作，是从书架上拿起这本画册——画册有什么问题吗？两个人一边吐槽一边翻看完Dante的“大作”，得出结论，除了Dante小时候审美水平堪忧语法词汇量捉急，没有任何有用信息。  
V正打算把Vergil翻过的书找出来看看有什么线索，Nero突然感到一阵恶寒冲出门去，V莫名其妙地跟了出去，赫然发现Fortuna的方向隐约呈现出一颗树影，而Nero的神情有些不对头。  
他说，有个急切的声音在呼唤他，越来越大声。  
因为担心Fortuna的情况两人决定赶回去，Nero被喊得头疼，回程路上是V在开车，Griffon和Shadow还给小吉普附了魔一路火花带闪电。离近些看果然新出现的树长得极像Qliphoth，两人不敢耽搁，结果在城镇边缘感到好像穿过了某个透明的膜，周围的气氛顿时变了个样。  
Nero拍拍正认真开车的V的肩膀，手指前方——树的幻影消失无踪，但十多年前救世主事件中被他和Dante打坏的Sparda雕像，此刻正完好无损地伫立在街边。  
他们回到了过去。  
两脸懵逼。  
从街景推断，他们大概回到了救世主事件发生的前夕。弄清楚这不是幻觉后，V稳住了Nero想去通知Credo和Kyrie即将遭遇危险的冲动——在没搞清楚他们和DV二人都遭遇了什么之前，尽量不要轻举妄动。而且，他也担心，如果Nero贸然尝试改变过去，或许会对抹杀他们的未来（但他没对Nero直说，因为Nero真的很想救Credo）。  
把在这个时代显得过于招摇的车停下藏好，他们决定先以Nero脑内那个声音的线索。一路追踪到了教团总部，偷了两个巡逻骑士的衣服，二人潜入了礼拜堂地下。Nero很是惊奇教团地下居然还有如此大的空间，和这么多造型诡异的设施，这是在搞什么鬼的实验。V却有些疑惑——这些设施，越往深处走，越不像是人类建造的，而后面的许多关卡想要解开封印，都需要高等恶魔的血液或是魔力——哪怕是有“归天仪式”，对于一个成员大多是人类的组织来说，也未免过于不便了。  
而且，他看着墙壁上沉淀着的魔力结晶——这个地下城建成的年代，恐怕比魔剑教团的成立还要古老。  
他们一路向下，穿越层层的封锁，呈现在眼前的，是从这座城市建立伊始，便埋藏于此的秘密——  
“HERE LIES MY DEAREST FRIEND, EVA”  
鲜红的链坠，湛蓝的玫瑰，画像上女子如晚霞般的头发，历经千年却从未褪色，鲜活依旧。  
（是小写里天使eva的画像，虽然游戏里eva在画中拿的玫瑰看上去是绿色的，但因为那一关mD捡到的是蓝玫瑰，所以我想应该是美术风格造成的色差。）

剧情回到现代，五位女主看着新出现的女恶魔——她是臣服于Dante的魔兵器，应该没有敌意？  
Lady倒还记得这个电吉他蝙蝠女，Nevan，Temen-ni-gru塔的守卫之一。女恶魔为众人科普，如果说Qliphoth是魔界的生命之树，那Kabbalah就是天堂的生命之树。数千年前，在天使与恶魔间旷日持久争斗中，一部分天使将神树召唤出来试图复活曾经统治天堂的’神’（也就是猎天使魔女1的Boss，Jubileus）。Sparda和Mundus联手弑神，封印了Kabbalah，Mundus关闭了天堂之门，将天堂与魔界和人间彻底分离开来。老蒙做得很绝，不止是封印，还利用Qliphoth彻底毁掉了天堂，来保证天使们绝无可能卷土重来。  
如果说猎天使魔女的世界是由天使与恶魔，贤者与魔女，两颗世界之眼制衡下达成光暗力量的平衡（在贝姐1代结束后，因为Balder死去，光之右眼的缺失造成光暗失衡，恶魔们开始暴动，才开启了2代的故事），那鬼泣世界从几千年前开始光暗平衡就失控了，这也是Sparda后来封印魔界的一部分原因（鬼泣这边也有世界之眼，暗的那只被老蒙拿去招来了Qliphoth，壮大魔界，最后被5DV毁了。光的那只在爸爸达手里，后续故事是前一阵子开坑的2D3V《笼中花》，我尽量填）。 而Fortuna，不仅仅是信仰Sparda的宗教之城，也是天堂之门的封印所在，或者说，魔剑教团本来就是Sparda为了守护封印而建立的。  
那么，突然出现的Kabbalah幻影，是否意味这封印被破坏？  
Nevan回答说，我觉得还没有，至少不是此时此刻——女恶魔意味深长地看了一眼Lucia，不过确实，她们应该去看一看埋藏在Fortuna地下的封印核心，或许那家伙也期待能有人陪她说说话。  
封印核心是有意识的？  
对啊，说是核心，其实不过是祭品——被Mundus的诡计陷害，不得不面对死亡与永世孤独的可怜女人，Sparda曾经的挚友，一位红发天使。  
讽刺的是，与Sparda结合的人类女性，和她有着相同的名字。

TBC

注：为什么猎天使魔女这边的Boss选择Antonio Redgrave——因为改变命运要讲基本法，魔力强的人除非像年轻Balder那样自愿，否则已经遗失大部分力量的Boss很难动他们。贝姐是这个世界的“主角”，命运的中心，她身边比较重要的普通人类就数Luka了，而且他在1代和2代都出现在了关键时刻——1代保护Cereza，2代帮助Loki，设法把他从故事里剔除，能最大程度影响结局。其实这种情况对弈双方目前都不知道改变后的未来会变成什么样，也许Boss如愿破坏循环，又或许世界经过修正又重归原样。但Boss光脚不怕穿鞋的，能不断试错，而Eva不能，所以对她来说，保持一切不变是最优的选择。


End file.
